The Truth
by StopTheMadness
Summary: It was an average night at the Cullens when all of Bella Swan's biggest and darkest secerets were revealed. How will the family react to Bella's secret? And to the new danger approching?


**Something random that's been floating in my head for a while, tell me if I should continue. **

The Cullens, and Bella, sat lazily around the living room. None of them had any idea what to do, it was a Friday night. But Forks, being the small town that it is, had nothing to do, and nowhere to go on a Friday night. Suddenly Alice gasped, "Storm!" she chirped "There's a storm tonight. Baseball!" She grinned before shooting up stairs to get ready.  
>"You okay with that?" Edward asked Bella, looking at her intently.<br>"Sure thing" She smiled, "I'll go up stairs and get changed into some warmer clothes, be right down"

Bella walked upstairs and into Edwards room, then into his walk in wardrobe and changed into some suitable clothes. By the time she got back down stairs, all the Cullens were waiting for her at the front door. Smiling shyly she hurried to Edwards side and took his hand. Edward led her outside and with a quick "Shut your eyes" he had her on his back and was flying through the forest.

"You can open your eyes" Edward murmured clearly amused. Bella slowly opened them to find that she was in a baseball field, the same baseball field where they had first encountered James and his coven. Bella slowly got down, releasing her death grip on Edwards neck. The rest of the Cullen Clan had already set up the large diamond and were sorting out teams. Bella sat down on a log that one of the Cullens had obviously placed there for her and watched as the game began. The Cullens, like always were very competitive and almost immediately got into an argument about something. Laughing Bella smiled contently and waited for the game to continue. And sure enough, it did. Soon the game was in full swing, with the casual jibe and sarcastic comment. Then, Alice stopped, the ball zooming right passed her head. "Wait!" She yelled, all eyes were now on her.

"What is it? Some other vampires again?" Carlisle asked as the Cullens converged around Bella.  
>"No, it's a human. With a knife, a dagger really." Alice said,<br>"A human?" Emmett scoffed  
>"Emmett, we can't reveal ourselves to a human" Esme chimed,<br>"We could still kick their but though" He grinned childishly. That was then the human emerged from the brush. He had thick blonde hair and a scar on his cheek and his eyes were fixated on Bella.

"I knew I'd find you" The man called out as he came closer, the Cullens stayed where they were ready to defend Bella if need be.  
>"Leave" Bella shocked everyone by responding to the man with a confident and defying voice.<br>The man laughed "Oh I don't think so; you've been hiding really well from me the past few years. But you slipped! I know all about what you've been doing in Seattle" He jeered.  
>"Once again you've got it wrong" Bella said the man was quite close now.<br>"What's going on" Carlisle broke in,  
>"You don't know?" The man looked to Carlisle, his eyes were now softer, almost worried. "This girl here, is a monster!" He pointed to Bella, his eyes cold again.<br>"No!" Bella cried, "I'm not!"  
>"Lies! That's all you know isn't it!" The man yelled,<br>"What are you talking about?" It was Emmett that yelled, very confused.  
>"I'll show you" The man said, and took his dagger and placed it above the vein in his arm. Bella's eyes were trained on that knife, on his arm. Then he pressed down, blood spilling over. The Cullen's stopped breathing. But Bella, she got in a crouch, and snarled. The Cullens saw as another set of razor sharp teeth descended over Bella's normal teeth. She was snarling her eyes hungry.<br>"See, this is the monster you've associated yourselves with."  
>"No" Bella murmured weakly as the secondary set of teeth descended she came out of her crouch, "No" She said again, louder this time "I'm not a monster. I'm not what you think I am. Now leave this place!" She was yelling now and took a step forward "Go!" and the man went; he turned and sprinted into the forest.<p>

Slowly, cautiously Bella turned around and look at the Cullens. Her eyes were shamed and troubled. She took a deep breath, waiting for the onslaught of accusations and yelling instead she was greeting with Carlisle's cool and collected voice "Let's talk at the house" The Cullens nodded and ran, only Edward stayed behind. His eyes showed the distrust but he was trying to smile.  
>"Jump on" Edward said, somewhat playfully.<br>"Actually I can get there myself" Bella replied, trailing off at the end.  
>"Oh" Edward said, and then took a deep breath, "Well see you there" and he was gone as well.<p>

Bella took a deep breath and shot out, heading towards the Cullen house, following the familiar scents. When the house came into view she realised she was the first there. She sat down on the porch steps and waited. Soon enough the Cullens emerged and were shocked to see Bella waiting, "We left before you did" Carlisle stated,  
>"Guess I'm just faster" Bella said, standing up and brushing the dirt from the back of her pants. They looked at her like she was an alien, and not a friend. Bella sighed and looked down. "We should go inside, and I'll explain"<p>

They all filed into the house, Bella last. They then went into the dining room, Carlisle took is usual place at the head of the table and everyone else quickly took their places, leaving the other end of the table for Bella. Bella took another breath of air and sat down.  
>"Where to start" Bella mused looking around the table, and the guarded and not-so-trusting faces. "Well I'm not going to skirt around the issue here. That is that I'm a vampire" Bella waited, no one said a thing so she continued, "Obviously not like you. Different." Again she paused, still no objections. "Look I know I lied. And it was a big lie at that. But please say something" Her tone turned begging "I'm still<em> me<em> you just know my secret now" she looked down at her hands.  
>"Why did you lie?" Carlisle asked after a moments silence,<br>"I didn't know how'd you would react. I didn't want to lose you," She looked down again, "I've already lost so much" She murmured, almost to herself. "But I'm still me" she repeated firmly.  
>"What can you do?" Emmett asked, taking Carlisles question a signal that he could ask his own.<br>"Same things you can, but probably better" Bella smiled playfully and Emmett, much to Bella's relief, smiled back. "Read minds" She continued "Not very well." She added hastily, "Not very well at all, mainly just flashes of images sometimes" She continued, "I can also communicate with people, other vampires, of my clan" She said, "That's it"  
>"Rest of your coven, how many of you are there?" Carlisle asked.<p>

"Just me and Charlie" That's when Bella remembered "Charlie" Bella repeated worryingly. She worked hard to calm herself down and ignored the Cullens curious gazes she closed her eyes and sent a message to him _Charlie_ she thought, projecting it to her clan member,  
><em>Yes? <em> Came his reply  
><em>Get to the Cullens house, quick. Explain when you get here<em> and without a response Bella could feel that he was travelling. She cut off the connection,

"Charlie's coming over. I need to tell him about the hunter and he's a stronger vampire, so he can answer more of your questions, Carlisle."  
>"Hunter?" Esme asked,<br>"That guy with the giant Dagger, he's been hunting my family and myself for almost 10 years" Bella explained.  
>"You said it was just Charlie and yourself" Rosalie cut in, not seeing how Bella could truly see that as a <em>family<em>.  
>"Well, there used to be more of us" Bella said, glaring slightly.<br>"Sarcastic little bitch" Rosalie muttered under her breath, so quiet not many heard.  
>"I've put up with your snide little comments that you think are too quite or quick for me to hear. But I <em>can<em> hear them, so cut it out" Bella growled angrily.  
>"Bella!" Charlies worried voice rung out. Soon he was in the room "What happened?"<p>

"The hunter" was all Bella got out before Charlie was next to her checking her over,  
>"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a finger on you" He growled.<br>"Dad!" Bella protested, "I'm fine, I scared him off"  
>"That's my girl" He smiled proudly.<br>"I think Carlisle has some questions." Bella said  
>"I think we <em>all<em> have some bloody questions" Rosalie snapped,  
>"Well stay here and get them answered. But I really need to hunt." Bella said, glaring at Rosalie.<br>"I'll come with you" Edward said, speaking up for the first time since they arrived.  
>"Sure" Bella nodded and they walked outside the back door.<p>

"How fast can you run?" Edward asked.  
>"Faster than you" She joked, but the look on Edwards face showed that he wasn't amused, and was still angry at the lie. "Pretty fast. Around 900 Mp/h" She amended.  
>"900?" Edward asked.<br>"Yeah. I told you I was faster" She said, non-jokingly. "Ready?" With a nod from Edward the two shot out towards the forest, jumping skilfully over the river and onto the bank. Bella slowed to keep pace with Edward but it wasn't long before she found the scent of a mountain lion. She ran at full speed towards the carnivore and soon found it. The animal fought at first but as Bella's razor sharp teeth broke its flesh it fell limp. She gnawed on the lions neck for a few seconds, looking for the place with the best blood flow then began to drink. Soon the animal had no blood left and Bella stood, her secondary set of teeth receding into her gums, she licked the few traces of blood off her lips.

When Bella turned around she could see Edward was watching her, "Do you need to hunt?" Bella asked, looking at his gold eyes,  
>"No" He shook his head, does this mean that he only came hunting with her because he genuinely wanted to be around her? Bella hung to this thought.<br>"Do you want to go back then?" Bella asked,  
>"No" Edward again answered. Bella's heart jumped maybe he wanted to be alone with her? To tell her everything was okay. "I wanted to ask you some questions" Edward said, and just as her hopes had risen they fell just as fast.<p>

"Okay" Bella nodded, "Shall we walk and talk at the same time then?" She suggested, knowing that it would give her a reason not to look in his eyes.  
>"Okay" Edward agreed, they started walking at a human pace back to the house. "How old are you?" He asked after a moment's silence.<br>"I don't know exact dates, but I died sometime in the Middle Ages" She responded, "I was 20 when I died" Bella continued.  
>"What was your human life like?" He asked, his voice was different now, not demanding and cold, but smooth and caring. It clicked for him that Bella had also lost her humanity, and kept it a secret in hopes that him and his family wouldn't turn their backs on her. A silly fear, but now he understood.<br>Bella cleared her throat, becoming uncomfortable; she didn't want to talk about her human life to someone so perfect, flawless. "Please tell me?" He asked, seeing her discomfort.  
>"It's difficult if you were to understand, I don't know where I should start" Bella took a deep breath, "I guess when I first met Charlie or Charles as he was known then" She cracked a smile. "I didn't have much of a father figure you see, my father was gone when I was young. Charlie saw that and befriended me."<br>"Wait" Edward interrupted, "You say your father was gone you mean, gone as in military?" He asked  
>"No, gone as is dead" Bella answered and waited for him to connect the dots,<br>"Did you have a brother?" He asked,  
>"No" Was Bella's simple answer.<br>"Did you have any uncles?" the pair had now stopped walking and Edward looked ready to scream.  
>"No" Was the answer again<br>"So that meant. . ." Edward trailed off  
>"That I was a prostitute yes, it was the only way for us to survive." Bella said calmly, but her emotions where raging inside her. "That was how I met Charlie" Bella continue when Edward didn't say anything.<br>"Was he a customer?" Edward asked,  
>"Heavens no!" Bella responded, appalled. "Although he always gave me money after we talked, It helped I didn't have to work as much" Bella continued, "As I was saying, Charlie became a father I never had, a friend I so dearly needed. My mother soon died, I don't know how, medicine wasn't that great back then. Her death affected me but I couldn't stop working, and I now had no hope of finding a husband." Bella went on with her story, opting the work 'prostituting' for working. "One night a customer became violent, and left me dying. Charlie found me and told me he could save me. He said that he could make me like him, and that I'd become his true daughter" She concluded.<br>"And he changed you." Edward concluded, "What did he mean by true daughter?"  
>"To become one of my kind, a vampire must bleed into an open wound of a human. Sharing blood. Charlie's blood runs through my veins. And I'm bonded to him in the very same way a human would be bonded to their father. And he to me" Bella explained as they continued walking.<br>"Oh" Was all Edward said, "We should run the rest of the way, the others might get worried."  
>"Sure, jump on" Bella teased, sensing how Edward's feelings had changed.<br>"Bella," Edward shook his head,  
>"Fine," Bella huffed and took off at a slow run, while Edward struggled to keep up.<p> 


End file.
